Beta 0.4
Here is the page about Beta 0.4, and if you didn't know this, Beta 0.4 was the first update for Macintosh. How cool is that? Here are the patch notes. -palmtreecod Onverse Beta Update 0.4 New Content The Learning Center - TLC is a new area added to help teach everything there is to learn about how to play Onverse. New users will have the choice to jump right into the basics tutorial. After the Basics, you can choose which tutorials you would like to enter at any time. The Skeleton Closet - A new costume store in the Hub. Take the Avatar cannon under the skeleton sign to go to the store. We're looking forward to all the crazy outfits and combinations! Nic-Naks is now Factory Fresh Imports, a new store in the Hub that features all the newest items, fresh from the Item Factory Forum. The new items will also be in their respective places in all the other stores, FFI just allows the newest stuff to have more access to it. New Items - There are nearly 200 new items added, including a ton of new rare items in almost every store. Both clothing and furniture items have been added. If you suggested items that were made in the Item Factory Forum, look for your name on the items! Spooky ghosts can now be caught on Volcano Island in areas where there weren't any Net objects. Two new mansions can be found on Volcano Island. One is between Windmill Island and Buccaneer Beach, the other is just off Hollow Hill. Sliding doors have been added to all the apartments. They will give you more privacy, but other users can still use them as well. Giving user permissions to your houses will be implemented in the future. New Features Ignore List - Ignoring people is now implemented. Ignore people the same way you add them as friends, either by right-clicking them, clicking the ignore button on their chat or by right-clicking them in your friends window. Ignoring will remove that user from appearing in any of your chat, as well as disabling them from being able to teleport to you. Avatar Name Colors and Icons - Avatar names will now change colors depending on your relationship with that person. Non-friends are white, friends are green, Guides are yellow and developers are blue. In addition to the name colors, there will now be icons next to names showing that persons relationship (such as friend, ignored, etc). Names are also now attached to users so they will move with you when you sit, dance, etc. Avatar Spin Camera - When you mouse over your avatar in 3rd person, you will see a spinning arrow icon. Left click and move your mouse to spin your camera around your avatar. This is useful for changing clothes, taking screenshots and looking behind you as you run. New Sit and Lay Down Animations - Sitting on beds is so last century. Now all the beds have a Lay Down options, rather than sit. You can also Sit and Lay Down anywhere in the world you want by clicking the animations in your emote list. Seymour the PP Dealing Duck - This shady character can be found in various shady locations. He can convert CCs to PPs if you just can't wait to get those rare items! Other Highlights Onverse Guide Program - We've implemented all the functionality for the implementation of a guide program. Guides, when selected will have abilities to help us monitor the world and help teach new users how to play. For more on the Guide Program, click HERE! YouTube Video Contest - Our first contest is a video contest. There are over 10,000 CCs worth of prizes for the taking. Get those creative caps on and visit the YouTube Competition Page for more information. New Cash Coin Payment Options We now use Google Checkout as our primary credit card processor. We have added PayByCash with over 70 new ways of paying via cash, with multiple options for nearly every country in the world. We have added mobile payments through Zong. We have a Special Offers section where you can sign up for products, fill out surveys, etc in exchange for Cash Coins. Mac and Linux Versions - Macintosh and Linux Versions are now available in limited supply for testing. They are ready, but we are holding off on full release until we have some selected users who are willing to help us test them hard to find any big issues. To apply for a Mac or Linux client, send an email to support@onverse.com telling us your Mac or Linux system specs and why you think you would be a good tester for the client. Changes Athletic Longsleeve shirts are now PP items to help balance out Biggie's CC/PP selections. Added two new male hairstyles and one female hairstyle. Items in Bling should be more evenly distributed. The 4th of July items and platform have been removed. The fireworks remain on the beach, as it seems like something people enjoy doing. You can get a sparkler under the tree by the dock. Fixes You can no longer use chairs to get outside of apartments. When you teleport while fired from a cannon, you no longer keep the velocity. Fixed the ledge by the Arena that you couldn't walk over. Fixed a crash involving low-spec machines trying to render decals improperly. Players with Vista will now have their settings saved when they log out. The Money Window will now display CC and PPs for people outside the US. Initial teleports into areas will now trigger music if applicable. Category:Beta